Erzella
The Arch-Duchy of Erzella “The eye of the West” The Eye of the West is a land of beauty, only brought low by the arrogance and decadence of the Nobility. It’s the most populated region of Korenna, and it’s City of Belimar sat as the Royal Capital until the untimely collapse of the Royal House of Korenna. It’s people are expert sailors, merchants and architects. They stand proud and arrogant, much like their leaders. But they remain a standard of justice and royalness unlike anywhere else in the world. Notes about Erzella Erzellas people are tall in stature and in personality. The average man stands at 5’7-6’2 while women on average are around 5’6. They have more olive skin tones while inner Erzela is paler. Hair color extends from brown to light blond. With brown being the most common. The same can be said for eye color, as many Erzellans have bright green eyes. '' ''Their culture is about reminiscing in traditions. Such as the bull runs in Bemilar or the great hunts in the many dark forests of Erzela. They pride themselves in their ancient fairy-tales and their rich scholarly culture. They in fact pride themselves in a lot. Often flaunting their magnificent wealth, fleet, population and culture. '' ''Most in Korenna have a slight distaste for Korenna. Famous stories of Erzellans and their arrogance getting themselves into massive heaps of trouble are common across the world. '' ''Erzella is home to the library of the Sun, a famous school of thought. The local Heavenly Prior has however complained that the library was festering heretical thoughts and practices. Yet the library remains. '' ''The current Duke of Erzela is Lockham Grenlym, a brilliant diplomat, and just that. '' ''Erzellas previous Duke, Duke Fairmon Grenlyn was responsible for the downfall and split of Korenna. Currently the three Duchies are in a mutual pact of defense until an heir to the dynasty can be found and returned. However many doubt the Dukes wish for a return of the King. History of Erzella The lands around the river Glisene, and the plains of Bemil further north are littered with ancient ruins from empires, and kingdoms long gone. For nations would be born in this land on the regular. Most recently, the great Kingdom of Korrena. The original borders of Korrena are known to span over the current borders held today by Erzela, Aernlend and Korvar. However it was Bemilar that would become the capital of the Korenna family. Over time the Kingdom expanded to include the entirety of Korvar, and after a hard fought battle over the Hearth, a heavily defended fortress along the southern Erzelan border, between the Korrenans and the remnants of house Warren after the fall of their capital at Glisonon, Korrena came to unite the region. The Warrens were wiped out to a man in the ensuing years after several rebellions, however, the people of Erzela still refused to be ruled by a northern King. Hearth over the time degraded into nothing more than a border town. As such, Solime the Grim of house Grenlyn, a cadet house of the Warrens holding the March of Swordbreak in the Tallwood, the new Duke of Erzela. Solime would prove himself worthy his new title in the subjugation of Aernlandr, a joint diplomatic and military matter that many still debate today. Aernlendrs to this day refuse to believe they were conquered by Korenna, and instead tell the tale of them joining the Kingdom, it’s an insult to tell the Aernlenders otherwise. The defining moment of the event for Solime, and for Erzela was the Grey Fort Rebellion. When With the subjugation of Aernlandr complete, Korenna reached its greatest extent. Solime's family would gradually acquire more and more power, eventually turning Glisonon into the foremost port in the world. All good things must end though, and the ascension of Duke Fairmon Grenlyn would mark the end of Korrela. A devious ruler with ambitions to unite all of Erzela, including the Royal land of the north, Fairmon plotted a coup. Dragging the Duke of Aerlandr in with him, he declared himself Archduke of Erzella. The King, realizing that such claims included Bemilar, quickly called upon the Duke of Korvar for aid. It was too late, however. Fairmon had begun mobilizing months beforehand, and quickly overran the Royal territories with his comparably small force. A pitched battle was forced at Arkala, in which Fairmon's overall smaller total army crushed a significant portion of the King's yet to be fully mobilized forces. Even worse, the King himself was killed mid battle, leaving the monarchy in panic. The heirs quickly began fighting among themselves, and Fairmon subsequently began to dream of a greater title. Taking Bemilar, Fairmon was prepared to declare himself King, until Korvar arrived. The Korvarian Duke convinced Duke Anton of Aernlendr to withhold his support and quickly laid siege Fairmon. Fairmon was trapped, and ultimately was captured by his own men in a failed attempt to escape. His execution was made public for all to see, and his son Lochham was named Archduke. With the remaining heir of Magilar having fled, it became somewhat impossible to name a new King, for the Dukes did not trust each other with such power. As such, an accord of mutual protection was reached, in which Lochham through some quite brilliant diplomacy, retained the title of Archduke. That is, until the heir returns...